Shattered Souls
by Whistling Nightingale
Summary: The final showdown with Naraku has reached its end. Now choices have to be made, paths are to be followed. But one question remains,did they make the right decision? There are many paths to choose from, but only one has the power to save those who are los


_**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE AGAINST SUICIDE, VIOLENCE, AND CUTTING. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN EPISODE 123 AND UP.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I **do not** own InuYasha, what so ever, it belongs to the lovely and extremely talented Rumiko Takahashi. This is not real, just a figment of my twisted mind. It came to me when I wrote a poem about my ex-boyfriend, I use the poem in here but I changed it to fit a little better.

* * *

Shattered Souls_

_**Summary:**_

_The final showdown with Naraku has reached its end. Now choices have to be made, paths are to be followed. But one question remains…did they make the right decision? There are many paths to choose from, but only one has the power to save those who are lost. WARNING: Contains Suicide, Cutting, Violence and Multiple Character Deaths._

_

* * *

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE AGAINST SUICIDE, VIOLENCE, AND CUTTING.

* * *

**_

_Do not continue on, if these subjects make you uncomfortable, and I am in **NO** way promoting the idea of cutting or committing suicide. Without further warning, here is _

_**Shattered Souls**  
_

The air was stale, and it held the heavy stench of blood, gore and death in the cool wind. InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, and waited for his sight to clear before sitting up. He looked around the broken battlefield frantically searching for Kagome and the others, his golden-honey eyes swirling with fear, agony, desperation, and anger. His silvery-white hair was stained with the blood of Naraku and his own. He winced in pain as he had moved and gazed down to his right side, blood was oozing out of a deep gash made just above his hip. He stood up abruptly when his keen ears heard a small whimper come from his left only five feet away, flinching in anguish while holding his bleeding side, he rushed over to where the disturbing cry was heard from. There was Shippo, the little kitsune, whimpering in pain with a large cut on his forehead as he was held in Kagome's arms. InuYasha swiftly ripped of a piece of his hoari, and wrapped it around Shippo's head to stop the bleeding. He then gently removed Shippo from Kagome's tight embrace, then turned his attention back on the sleeping miko.

"Shippo...Kagome..." he breathed as the memories of the horrific battle hit him with their full force.

* * *

_flashback_

_The wind whipped wildly around the five companions, as they stood out in an open field not to far off from Kaede's village. The sky grew darker as each moment passed them by, foreshadowing the villainous figure soon to appear. Kagome and InuYasha both locked hands as strength and understanding passed between them. Her quiver of arrows slung over her right shoulder, her other hand held her bow tightly within its grasp. InuYasha's right hand firmly grasping the Tetsusaiga, while a low growl verbalized itself as the ominous miasma approached swiftly._

_Sango stood not to far off from them; her Hiraikotsu clenched within her hand, ready to strike down anything that stood in the way of their ultimate goal. Miroku remained near her side, his hand holding on to his staff in preparation of what is to come. And little Shippo lay hidden beneath the brush, concealing himself from view, with Kirara nearby. Each stood ready to face their ultimate foe, their blood coursing faster through their veins as Naraku made his presence know._

_The dark and clouded miasma dissipating to reveal the said Hanyou, his small servant, long dark curly hair flowing behind him, his blood red eyes burning on to the forms of his greatest annoyances. His saimyosho hovering about the scene._

"_So you've come to finally stop me from gaining the whole Shikon No Tama? Don't make me laugh. Weak mortals such as yourselves have no power over me; neither do you InuYasha…such a despicable, disgraceful waste of youkai power. Its no wonder, that the pitiful Miko Kikyou could never fully love you…" Naraku chuckled maniacally as they were suddenly encased in a dark malicious barrier._

"_Damn you Naraku…Don't you bring her into this!" InuYasha growled out in rage, his grip on Kagome's hand almost deadly as he squeezed tighter._

"_Inu..Yasha…" Kagome rasped out as her soul called out to calm his spirit, to ease his anger and grip on her hand._

"_Why shouldn't I bring her into this, the mention of Kikyou always seems to enrage you InuYasha. If it weren't for your so-called relationship I would have never been able to gain this power. So apparently your loss is my gain, is it not?" He laughed._

"_Damn you Naraku, you've played with people's emotions too far. This will end here and now! Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed out as she flung her weapon towards him. Her boomerang hit the barrier with a great force, then was repelled and hurled back to the ground in front of her._

"_Kukuku…When will you learn, you are all powerless to stop me…" He retorted as he shook his head._

"_Naraku…" Kagome yelled out as she notched an arrow in her bow, pulling the string taunt._

"_What can you possibly do? Strike me down in one shot? You are weak pathetic Priestess, one that can never and will never measure up to the beautiful Kikyou. Just a petty substitute, with no real power and no real beauty."_

_A spark of fire lit up in her chocolate brown eyes, her entire body glowing a light pink "I AM NOT KIKYOU!" She screamed out as she released her arrow. It glowed a bright pink and purple as it flew swiftly through the air slamming into his barrier, its power pulsating as it battled with Naraku's. _

_All ears could hear the rage held within that pure arrow as it hit Naraku's barrier and slowly started to sink within it. Pure bright pink light shot out through out the forest with an enormous force as her arrow dispersed the barrier._

"_Cursed wench…" Naraku growled as he shot a tentacle towards her._

"_No you don't." InuYasha yelled out as he sliced it in half and stood protectively in front of Kagome. "KAZE NO KIZU!"_

_Kanna flipped around and held her mirror out and reflected it back._

"_Damn it!" InuYasha yelled out, grabbing Kagome and leaping out of the way._

"_Tsk tsk, see, you can't touch me." Naraku laughed._

_Sango quickly dashed towards him, her boomerang tight in her hand and she threw it with all of her might. "Hiraikotsu!"_

_A loud clank was heard, stopping her boomerang in its tracks. The dust dissipating to reveal a scythe and chain wrapped around it. Sango's brown eyes followed the silver chain leading to the figure of her beloved brother, tears slowly forming._

"_Kohaku…"_

"_The human heart is so weak and fickle, fragile and easily broken. Precisely why no human could ever achieve ultimate power." Naraku laughed out at the emotional display._

"_Naraku, you are so despicable! Now DIE!" Kagome yelled out, firing another arrow at the fiend._

_The pure pink arrow flew by, ripping half his flesh apart in pain. "Curse you wench." He growled, sending thousands more tentacles at her._

"_KAGOME! Damn you, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, slicing them in half._

"_Kohaku!" Sango cried out as she dodged his attack again, blocking his Kusarigama with her Hiraikotsu. "Please, stop…This isn't who you are inside…please, I love you just stop!"_

'_Dang, Naraku's saimyosho…Something needs to be done…I don't care, I have too.'_

"_SANGO! Hang on, I'll help you!" Miroku called, successfully knocking the mirror out of Kanna's hands. "FACE MY KAZAANA!" He yelled, opening up his wind tunnel and sucking in parts of Naraku's destroyed body, along with Kanna. The saimyosho flew directly into it, his whole body quickly being overcome with their deadly poison, before stumbling backwards and sealing it with the prayer beads._

"_DAMN IT MIROKU! KAZE NO KIZU!" InuYasha yelled, charging at Naraku. Who looked up just in time to dodge most of the attack_

'_Where is it….There! If I aim my arrow there maybe I can force out the jewel.' Kagome thought, pulling her bowstring taunt and taking aim. Firing it along with InuYasha's attack, the pure arrow blazed through the miasma and ripped more of Naraku's body apart, barely missing the jewel. 'Darn, I was so close…'_

_Miroku watched in horror as Kohaku successfully pulled Sango's boomerang out of her grip and casting it to the ground, slowly but surely he raised his scythe and brought it down. Ignoring his state, he ran as fast as he could._

"_SANGO!"_

_The sound of ripping flesh assaulted her ears as she opened her eyes to see Miroku falling to the ground in front of her, blood oozing out of his back. And Kohaku falling backwards behind him._

"_MIROKU! KOHAKU!" She screamed, while catching his body and fainting with her raised blood pressure._

_Kagome whipped her head around quickly and choked out a small cry, "Miroku…Sango…"_

"_Kagome, there is no time to let feelings get in the way. We have to first destroy Naraku, ready." InuYasha stated, not looking at the scene behind him, his eyes deadly focused on the source of their suffering._

_An arrow flew out of no where and struck Naraku from the side, continuously burning his flesh. His blood red eyes darting around, only to lock with cold brown ones._

"_The lovely Priestess Kikyou, has come to grace us with her presence. I do love reunions don't you." Naraku laughed with a hard glare._

"_What's the matter Naraku? Scared are you? After all I've come to send you to hell." Her cool voice replied, as she stood firm._

_Naraku slowly advanced on her. "Still as fearless as ever. I can never harm you, for Onigumo's heart continues to long for you. That would be if I indeed still had his heart." He laughed, and reached a hand out to caress her cheek._

_A fire of hate, anger, and jealousy stirred up inside InuYasha as he watched Naraku stroke Kikyou's cheek. 'How dare he! That bastard, I'll kill him!' He seethed._

_Kikyou's eyes opened wide at his statement, and shock over came her as she watched in slow motion, a group of tentacles protrude from his back and came at her with a fast speed. _

"_KIKYOU!" InuYasha yelled as he watched her form fall to the ground, a gash made on her right shoulder, making an escape for the souls. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He screamed out, in his rage. His attack successfully drawing Naraku away from her, then running toward her, and kneeling by her side. "Kikyou…please open your eyes."_

"_Inu…Yasha… ugh. I thought he couldn't hurt me, gomen for not believing you. I need to leave, I've lost too many souls." She replied, accepting his help._

_Kagome watched with sad eyes as InuYasha ran toward Kikyou, her heart throbbing with pain, causing her to be oblivious to what came her way. Naraku's tentacle snaked along the ground and swiftly grabbed the startled priestess around the neck, depleting her of oxygen. "Inu…Yasha…"_

_InuYasha whipped his head around when he heard her soft call. His eyes growing wide and filling with guilt to see Naraku's tentacle grasping her neck firmly. He swiftly got on his feet, then ran as fast as he could and cut it off._

"_Kagome, I'm sorry…"_

"_It's all right InuYasha, we have to finish him off now." She replied, hiding the hurt in her voice._

"_Right. Ready?" He asked looking at her._

_She nodded her head and quickly notched an arrow, none noticing Kikyou slinking away into the night. "Naraku! It ends here and now!" She yelled hoarsely, releasing her arrow._

"_Bakuryuuha!" InuYasha yelled following suit, their most powerful attacks rushing towards Naraku's standing being._

"_No!" He called out as their power consumed him. He willed up what strength he had left and sent out a blast of energy before their attack ripped through his entire soul, the arrow forcing out the Shikon no Tama._

_Shippo jumped out of his hiding spot and ran right into Kagome's arms to see if it was truly finished. InuYasha hurriedly turned around wrapping his arms around Kagome, to protect her from Naraku's last attempt. The force knocking the three to the ground, ripping the soft material of their clothing and leaving a deep gash on his right side.

* * *

_

Sango's eyes opened slowly as she regained consciousness and she felt an extra weight lying on top of her. Her brown orbs widened in recognition at the being lying still on top of her.

"Miroku..." she whispered as tears formed in her eyes and fell down swiftly.

She glanced at his back, and tried to blink back the tears as her eyes lay on the wound delivered by Kohaku's kusarigama. Miroku had moved his body in front of hers to protect her from her brother's deadly weapon. More tears cascaded down her pale face, as she remembered Miroku had already sucked in many saimyosho into his cursed kazaana. Drawing in an allotted amount of poison.

'Miroku...Kohaku...' came her broken thoughts as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

Miroku silently grunted as he was pulled out of his blissful, painless slumber, but only one clear coherent thought entered his mind, surpassing all his excruciating pain. 'Sango...'

Miroku's eyes snapped opened in panic, but then filled with relief to see Sango's form beneath him, hardly touched or harmed. His cobalt eyes roaming over her, only noticing minor cuts and scrapes here and there.

"Sango..." he called out to her.

Her tear filled eyes opening in disbelief, as she heard Miroku's soft call. Her brown eyes meeting his cobalt one's, relief and worry shining true in both of them. They both slowly sat up, Miroku slightly wincing in pain. Their eyes roaming the horrific battlefield, searching for any sign of the others. Sango's eyes finally resting upon the fallen, lifeless form of her brother, his kusarigama still gripped in his hand stained with Miroku's blood. A flood of tears came rushing out as she stared at the still body of Kohaku. 'Father forgive me...I couldn't save him...I couldn't save Kohaku...I'm sorry...forgive me...' was her silent cry in the dark of this dreary night.

Miroku wrapped his un-injured arm around Sango and pulled her close. Consoling her, after losing Kohaku a second time. She buried herself within his arms and cried like she never cried before.

* * *

InuYasha's eyes flashed dangerously red as they roamed over Kagome's fallen form, 'That bastard how dare he hurt her.' he inwardly growled. Her school uniform had been ripped to shreds, scratches and cuts were all over her frail body leaving a small bloody pool on the ground beside her. He quickly took off his hoari and wrapped her in it, then gently picked her and Shippo up into his arms, cradling her possessively to his chest while her arms wrapped around Shippo, as he went to find Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sluggishly opened her eyes as she stirred back into consciousness, her chocolate brown orbs meeting worried molten gold eyes.

"InuYasha...are you and everyone alright?" she asked.

"Feh..We're all fine wench, but the real question is are you ok?" InuYasha stated gruffly to try and hide his worry, but held her closer to his chest, to his heart.

Sango lifted her head out of Miroku's chest to see InuYasha carrying Kagome and Shippo over towards them. "Kagome...are you alright?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, just in a little pain that's all. Are you all all right? What happened to Kikyou?" She asked quietly, her expression changing to sadness.

InuYasha's face contorted into a sad, distant look at the mention of the tragic miko's name, "She left before the final blow from Naraku." He replied while turning away from Kagome's face.

Sango smiled sadly 'Kagome...all she asked was if we were okay and asked what happened to Kikyou, she's so selfless, the Shikon No Tama will be purified in her hands...' "Oh Kagome, where is the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, it had completely slipped through the recesses of her mind. She quickly jumped out of InuYasha's arms loosening his hoari, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arms and legs, running to where she sensed the Shikon no Kakeras Naraku had, through the last remaining ounces of his miasma. She spotted the glowing orb resting in the burned and bloody remains of Naraku, near where his cold heart had once been. It shined in an eerie deep dark purple light, still tainted by his dark malicious power. Kagome's hand slowly inched toward the tainted jewel, the dark power radiating heavily off it, the moment her finger tips touched the sacred treasure a blinding bright light shined through the battlefield, then quickly dissipated as soon as it had come. The jewel glowed with a pure light pink as Kagome held it within her grasp.

She carefully walked back over to the group, holding the dormant Shikon Jewel. "All that is missing is the three shards Kouga has, and the one still remaining in...Kohaku's back.." She stated quietly.

Sango's eyes widened at Kagome's statement, she knew this had to be done but it was so hard, the hardest thing to do. She slowly rose from her seated position and step-by-step made her way to where her brother's still body lay, the jewel shard glowing brightly in his back. Sango fell to her knees before him; her eyes closed as tears cascaded down her face as she tentatively reached for the shard.

"Sa..san..go..." Kohaku's broken voice penetrated the silence.

Her eyes snapped opened "Kohaku!" she cried as she stared into the brown orbs belonging to her brother.

"Sango... don't hate me, please forgive me...I killed Father and...The others...I hurt you..." he pleaded solemnly.

"Kohaku...it's alright, it wasn't your fault, you were not your self. And I could never hate you; you are my little brother. I love you Kohaku." she whispered as she pulled him into her arms.

"Sango...I love you too." he whispered as his eyes drew shut and his labored breathing stilled.

Tears heavily flowed down her face as she reached for the jewel shard and pulled it out, still dripping in his blood. His body disappeared from her arms and more tears came as she sobbed harder.

Kagome stared at the scene with tears in her eyes, 'Sango, it must be so hard for her to see her brother die again. I know I'd be the same way if anything would happen to Souta.' She ran from where she was standing to Sango and embraced the older girl who clung to her desperately crying to relieve the pain, ignoring her own throbbing pain from her wounds. Kagome gently stroked her back letting Sango cry, whispering many words of comfort that seemed to help.

InuYasha looked on with Miroku standing by him, both watching the crying girls "Feh...women are too emotional. We need to go to Kaede's to get healed." He suggested as he turned his back on them.

Miroku started to say something but refrained from it seeing as they needed to go heal their wounds, he walked over to where Sango and Kagome sat and lifted Sango into his arms carrying her over to Kirara, trying hard to ignore the pain from his wound. Kagome begun to feel the after affects of her lost blood, her vision blurred and she felt nauseous, then fell backwards but InuYasha reached out and caught her falling form. He quickly re-wrapped her in his hoari tighter, and pulled her into his arms and raced off in blazing speed toward Kaede's village and hut. 'Damn, we shouldn't have waited so long to leave. Hold on Kagome, we are almost there, just hang on, don't die on me.' he silently pleaded as he increased his demonic speed tenfold. Miroku hurriedly leapt onto Kirara with Sango and Shippo safely in his arms as they chased after InuYasha.

* * *

They finally made it to the village in no time, the sun just starting to dip below the horizon; InuYasha burst into Kaede's hut holding the unconscious miko in his arms. "Oi old hag, Kagome needs attention on her wounds, she's lost too much blood and passed out." InuYasha yelled at the kindly old miko.

"Aye InuYasha, lay Kagome down on the mat so I can tend to her wounds. Then go find me some more herbs that will help the healing process." Kaede replied as she stood up and shuffled over to them, holding out the herb she needed him to find.

InuYasha gently laid Kagome down upon the mat as Kaede kneeled down before her and loosed his hoari, exposing her and her wounds. His face flushed and he briskly turned to run out of the hut to gather more herbs in a nearby field.

Miroku arrived with Sango and Shippo shortly after InuYasha headed off to gather more herbs; he quickly made it inside Kaede's hut with them, before fainting himself from his lost blood and the poison within his bloodstream. Kaede quickly had some of villagers lay them on a mat, where she tended to all their wounds. The stench of blood assaulted InuYasha's sensitive nose as he neared the hut, carrying a large basket of various herbs the old miko needed. He quietly sat the basket beside the old hag, and went to fetch water for the other's while they were still unconscious.

Shippo and Sango were already awake by the time InuYasha had come back, bearing water, to which they both drank greedily as if they hadn't drank anything for three days. His eyes quickly rested on Kagome's still form, she and Miroku had yet to wake and he was becoming worried; though he tried not to show it. He sighed heavily as he watched her pale body lying there; she was not dead for he could have smelled it.

Shippo swiftly crept up behind the hanyou, "Hey InuYasha, do you think Miroku and Kagome will wake up soon? They are looking awful pale; I'm so worried. Aren't you?" He asked as tears started to pool in his eyes as he gazed on his surrogate mother.

"I don't know, runt. Stop asking questions that I don't have answers to, just leave me alone. Go to bed, you need rest." InuYasha roughly replied before exiting the hut and leaping into a near by tree. 'Kagome, please wake up soon...' he thought as he drifted off into a light sleep.

Sango watched as Inu-Yasha exited the hut, and with a sad look shook her head, 'Poor InuYasha, he's so worried about Kagome. Just like I'm worried about Miroku. I hope they wake up soon.' Sango weakly crawled over to where Miroku lay, and curled up softly beside him. He took in a quick gasp of air, "Sango..." he breathed out, and unconsciously wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his heart as he slept, a smile gracing both their features as they slept.

* * *

Two days since the horrific final battle had been fought, they were all recovering slowly but surely, and Kagome had not awakened yet. Kouga had appeared wanting to take "His Woman" to his den, but only met the cool steel blade of Tetsusaiga. InuYasha had convinced him to relinquish the last remaining jewel shard in order to complete the Shikon no Tama, with much "persuasion" as he sent the ookami home with many scars and injuries.

InuYasha grew steadily worried, as each day and night had passed, he would watch over her from his perch on the tree located near the hut with a perfect glimpse through the window at her still pale figure. This night was no different; he quietly snuck into the hut unnoticed by his sleeping friends and the hard of hearing old priestess. Inu-Yasha sat down beside Kagome, begging, willing her to wake from this slumber she was stuck in.

"Come on Kagome, wake up... I need you here..." he whispered hoarsely.

His golden eyes locked on to her body dressed in the traditional red hakama pants and the white kimono top, a flash of Kikyou appeared before his eyes. "Kikyou...no wait its Kagome lying there, helpless and I can't change that...Damn it! Wake up Kagome!" he wailed as he slammed his fist into the dirt floor.

"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome breathed as she rolled on to her side to face him.

He watched as she turned to face him, breathing his name. Her face contorted into a look of agony and heartbreak. The salt scent of her tears assaulted his sensitive nose, as he watched them slowly leak out of her shut-eyes. He wondered what she could be dreaming about that was causing her this great pain. It broke his heart to see her lying like this, knowing that he was unable to save her and protect her especially in her dreams. His head hung low in shame, his silvery bangs shading his guilt filled eyes from the world, and he ran. He ran from his guilt, his shame, his anger, as they all tried to consume him. He ran to the one and only place that gave him solitude, the place where he lost and met the two women of his heart, the Goshinboku.

His eyes closed and held tight, refusing to open and show his weakness to the mocking world. Voices ringing in his ears, ridiculing him for being a weak hanyou, half demon and half-mortal, unable to protect the pure miko from the future, unable to save the tragic priestess from his past, and unable to protect and save his own dear mother. Unable is what he had been labeled. He willed himself to fall into the bliss of sleep, to where his fears, guilt, and shame could no longer reside, but even there they filled his heart, his dreams, and nightmares as his vision went dark.

* * *

InuYasha's eyes opened slowly as the Shinidamachu flew around him, beckoning him to go before their master. 'Kikyou...'

InuYasha leapt from his perch high in the sacred tree, and ran to where his tragic priestess waited for him, following her soul collecting servants. There before a grand tree was the sad, misfortunate miko, the light of many souls glowing around her. Her long black hair untied and flowing in the wind. Her depressed, cool blank brown eyes turning onto his ridged form as he stood frozen before her.

"Kikyou..." her name came off his lips in a forbidden whisper, as he walked closer.

"InuYasha, you came..." She replied coolly at the sound of her name, and she stood up to face him.

Their eyes locked on each other, as waves of uncertainty, understanding, pain, guilt, and regret freely flowed between the two of them.

"Of course I came...Kikyou..."

"I take it, Naraku has been defeated." She said as she stared wholly at him.

"Yes, Kikyou. I have avenged your death, the bastard is finally dead."

"InuYasha, my time on earth is running short, I am slowly slipping away as time goes on. I must embrace my death, for it is a part of me. InuYasha, are you prepared to embark on this journey together with me? We both were the sad victims of Naraku's tricks, let this not stop us from being together, as we once would have been. I am sorry for believing it was you who had betrayed me, please forgive me... and let us be together...even in death." Kikyou pleaded as she embraced him in her arms.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kikyou, all the guilt, and regret of their past consuming him. He was partly responsible for her death, and they were both responsible for their own actions in the situation. If only they had trusted one another enough, maybe the feelings now would be anything but sorrowful.

"Kikyou...I...yes.." InuYasha began, but the image of Kagome's form lying helpless on the mat as her pained face was painted with tears, flashed before his mind. 'Kagome...' "In three days, I will have made my decision in three days I will return to be with...you." InuYasha promised as he held her.

"Very well, InuYasha. I will come again in three days." She replied after placing a soft lingering kiss on his lips, before her Shinidamachu encircled her and she disappeared in the night sky.

* * *

InuYasha walked as calmly as he could, and quietly into Kaede's hut, only to be met by worried glances. Miroku, Sango, and Kaede whom had awakened to find InuYasha was missing, while Kagome had come to, practically screaming for InuYasha to come. He glanced down at Kagome; her face still stained with the remnants of her tears.

"InuYasha where were you? Kagome woke up hours ago, practically screaming for you, but you were no where to be found. Were you resting in the Goshinboku?" Sango asked worriedly.

The guilt of where he had truly been, filled his heart as he stared at his loyal trusting friends, "I was around." He replied gruffly as he turned away from them, facing the flap door.

"Inu...Yasha, you came back..." Kagome exclaimed as she got up from her resting spot, tears forming in her soft chocolate brown eyes as she stared at the form of her beloved hanyou, whom she loved with all her heart, and without warning ran into his arms.

InuYasha slowly turned around as he heard Kagome call his name, he watched as if in a dream as she ran straight into his arms, tears of joy cascading down her beautiful face. She buried her face into his chest, hugging him close, joy filling her, as she knew he came back to save her from her nightmares. The Shikon Jewel growing bright and pure, at the affection between the two and the pureness of it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, trying to get rid of the feeling of guilt eating away at him. He could not tell her where he had been, for it would break her to know that he had went to Kikyou, when she was crying out his name in her desperate time of need. His golden eyes softened as he embraced her tightly, breathing deep to forever remember her sweet smelling scent, fresh sakura blossoms and vanilla.

"Kagome, of course I would come. Are you alright?" He asked concern filling him as he forgot about everything but her.

"I'm fine, but are you alright, I mean Naraku left a huge gash on you right side." She asked.

"Of course I'm fine, wench. It's not like that bastard could defeat me. Feh, you need rest Kagome, you are still weak." He stated as he lifted her up into his arms and laid her down upon the mat.

"Hmm, Inu Yasha?" She asked as sleep started to overcome her, and pull her away from the world.

"Yes, what do you want Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he pulled the thin blanket upon her.

"For just tonight, can you hold me, for...just tonight." She asked.

InuYasha's eyes softened as he looked at his beautiful pure miko, her simple request brought joy to his dying heart, as he had believed that someone like her would be repulsed to be held by a lowly half-breed such as him. He slowly lifted her up into his arms and held her in what would be his last time, for tomorrow he would send her back, back to her own time, her own world, without him. He knew the feelings that she held for him, he could see it in her eyes when she glanced at him. But he also had an obligation to fulfil to Kikyou; he could not refuse, so he had to send her home away from this place.

"Arigato...InuYasha..." Kagome whispered as sleep took her.

"Arigato...Kagome..." He replied as he followed her into the realm of dreams.

* * *

The morning sunlight showed bright, purging the darkness in the hut as it roused the sleeping hanyou. InuYasha's tired eyes opened as the morning sun shined down upon him, bathing him in its brilliant light. How could the sunshine bright and happily on what would become a dreary day, it was merely mocking him for what he had to do. He then gently laid Kagome down upon her mat, and quietly walked out of the hut to face the cool crisp morning, praying that it would give him the knowledge to know what to do.

* * *

Kagome stirred in her sleep at the loss of the great warmth that had surrounded her; her bright and cheerful brown eyes opening to face the disturbing bright light as she caught a glimpse of InuYasha's retreating form. Her fingers reaching up to grasp the fully completed Shikon No Tama, it was finally whole and Naraku had finally been defeated, but what purpose did she have left for still being there, in the feudal era? 500 years in the past, away from her friends and family, yet it did not sadden her. For Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and InuYasha, they all had become her family and friends. She loved them, she could not bear the thought of leaving them, especially InuYasha, and she loved him with all her heart and would die without him.

"InuYasha.." She whispered as her heart weighed heavily down.

* * *

InuYasha heard his name in a quiet whisper; he closed his eyes in serenity as he listened to his name come off of her beautiful lips. It spoke joy and understanding into his world, his heart. He loved her; there was no denying that, it was evident whenever he laid eyes on her. She was his world, his strength, and his life, she accepted him for who he was no matter what, youkai, hanyou, and ningen. She loved them all, and she loved him. But Kikyou, he loved her as well, she was the first to show him kindness, compassion, and understanding, to treat him like a real person, one who has feelings, besides his own mother. She was his first love, yet she died hating him, believing he betrayed her, now he had a chance to set everything right between them, to go with her into the depths of hell. To be together with her in death, which he knew he deserved. He could not go on knowing that he could have been there for her while she suffered, and suffer with her.

It was time, as much as it pained him, he had to send her back to where she belonged. Though his inner mind screamed that where she belonged was right by his side, he pushed that thought into the deep recesses of his mind as he stood and walked back to the hut. He slowly entered the hut to find Kagome awake, sitting on her mat staring at the sunlight while fingering the Sacred Jewel.

"Kagome... Can I talk to you?" InuYasha asked as his heart twisted in pain.

"Yes, InuYasha, what is it?" She asked as her brown eyes bore into his soul.

"Not here, come with me." He replied as he held his hand out to her, helping her off the ground.

Kagome watched as if in a dream as she was hoisted on to the back of her beloved hanyou, InuYasha. Nothing could ruin this perfect day, as the wind whipped through their hair forever entangling them together. She buried her face into his back as he ran through the woods, his woods, until they finally reached their destination, where she was let down from the safety of his back. The ancient Bone Eater's well coming into view as they walked hand in hand the rest of the way.

"Kagome..." "InuYasha..." They began at the same time, both their eyes locking with one another's.

"InuYasha, here I want to give this to you. You can wish for whatever you like, I know you want it." Kagome stated as she opened his hand to place the glowing jewel inside, then clasped it shut with her own palm.

Her eyes shining with so much compassion, understanding, and love. The anguish of what he was to do next cutting through him like a sharpened deadly knife, as he saw what emotions lie deep within her soul. He loved her; she loved him, but was it enough? The guilt and regret of his past swelling up within his own soul gave him the will to do what he vowed he would. Send her to her own time, her own world to forget about him, their friends, their entire adventure. He made his choice, and he better damn well stick by it. For there would be hell to pay, he could not reveal his true feelings to her, he choose a path and already crossed the point of no return. What he wanted and what he deserved was something completely and totally different.

"Arigato, Kagome. Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. You stuck by me, you cried for me, and cared for me. You set me free form my imprisonment, with Kikyou's enchanted arrow. You allowed me to trust and to gain trust; I never could have been what I am today if it wasn't for you, I do have feelings for you... But now I can truly believe, trust, and love Kikyou, as I should have…"

Kagome's sad heart shattered at his words, her hanyou was never hers. He was always and will forever belong to Kikyou. Tears of anguish and sorrow filled the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall as they stared back up at him. InuYasha tried to look away from her eyes, but they pulled him into staring deep within her soul. He watched in despair as the words he spoke forever crushed her into a pile of nothingness.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome...but..Kikyou died because of me, and it is only right that I repay her with my own life. We were both victims of Naraku's cruel tricks, and since we did not trust each other enough we believed that we betrayed each other. I can't go on knowing that Kikyou is suffering alone, for something that is partly my fault as well. It's the only way that I can save her, I love her and she needs me more than ever. So go home Kagome, to your own time. Forget about me, everything, start a new life without our memory."

Kagome's head hung low, as tears silently ran down her face, her bangs covering her eyes that displayed her heartache from InuYasha's eyes. Her tears soaking the white kimono top, as they seeped out of her eyes. She slowly rose her race to gaze upon him, the boy she had whole heartedly given her heart to, the boy she would love forever. Her darkest fear reigning true, as she locked eyes with her beloved. Inu Yasha gasped as he stared into to the eyes of his beloved Kagome, they held no life, they were void of any emotion, they were nothing but blank soulless brown eyes that stared back up at him.

"Kagome...I... Please don't be this way..." He pleaded as he begged for a sign to know she was still alive.

"I can't help it, you made me this way...but aishiteru, InuYasha." Her solemn voice ringing out. She spoke the words that would forever haunt him, as she fell into the depths of the ancient well. The familiar blue aura surrounding her and transporting her away to her own world, forever leaving the Sengoku Jidai.

He fell to his knees in pain, as he slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly. "DAMN IT! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY! HER EYES ARE VOID OF LIFE! WHY? KAMI, DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? HOW DID EVERYTHING GO SO WRONG? WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" He screamed to the heavens as his pupils became turquoise and his eyes bled red, dark purple stripes appeared across his face, his claws growing longer and sharper. He snarled out in agony as he went on a murderous rampage, destroying everything in sight, giving into his painful desire.

The clouded air finally dissipated, millions of trees lay before their murderer, plucked out like toothpicks lying at his feet. His golden eyes burning, with agony, fear, self-loathing, a lone tear leaked out of his left eye as he remember Kagome's face when she fell into the depths of the well. He ran, ran away from his misery, away from everything, hoping never to be found.

The great youkai lord watched the turmoil that clouded his half-brother's eyes, he watched in disgust as he tore apart anything and everything that stood before him and then run away. "So, you have finally become insane, have you not? Little brother."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi watched, as her daughter had once again walked by her, nothing in her eyes, no emotions, no life. It was like her daughter had been stolen from her, and all they gave her was an empty shell of what had been her once beautiful and cheerful little girl. The seventeen year old girl, had matured beyond her age and grew more beautiful as the years went by, but now she looked broken, shattered, soulless; a helpless child. How she missed her beloved daughter's voice, now she would never hear the sweet sound again. The tears fell down again, for the hundredth time as she gazed upon what had once been Kagome Higurashi, a cheerful, loving, and happy girl who fell into the tragic love triangle of the ages.

* * *

Kagome walked by her mother once again, not showing the deep depression or heartache that was hidden inside of her heart and soul. It was like she was watching a never ending nightmare that was her life, everything went by in slow motion nothing seemed real anymore, not her mother, Souta, her jii-chan, not even her friends. All that she could feel was the excruciating pain that was caused by her love's words, which cut her through like a sharp knife. She had no way of escaping this misery, and it was becoming too much for her to handle. In her soulless state she calmly waltzed into her bedroom to retrieve her nightgown, then went to draw herself a relaxing bath.

As the bathtub began to fill with hot relaxing water, Kagome walked downstairs into the kitchen as her emotional mask started to slip away, revealing the heartache etched there, forever marring her beautiful face. Tonight she would end it all, end her pain, her suffering, and her worthless life. Voices calling out to her, to die, end all her pain and suffering. The world would benefit if she would just disappear, telling her that she's just a waste of air and space. Her fingers rolled gently over the cabinet's drawer as she opened it to reveal all the knives. Why would they lead her here? Is it quicker this way? Looking around she made sure that none of her family was awake, for she did not wish them to see her like this. Her fingers clasped around one of the knives, the voices in her head again telling her, to end her miserable, worthless life. 'Inu Yasha betrayed you, he loves Kikyou, he never had any feelings for you whatsoever, there is no room for you in his heart. You were just a weak substitute, a pathetic copy, for the real original priestess. He only wished for you to finish completing the Shikon No Tama and give it to him. They would both benefit from your death, return the soul that you have stolen, die... End it all, become free from this soulless life you lead.' They hissed in her mind, mocking her for thinking Inu Yasha actually cared for her, when his beloved precious Kikyou was still waiting for him.

The pain, heartache, mockery all consuming her, and she was unable to cease the flood of tears that cascaded down, his words forever shattering her entire being. She briskly walked up the stairs to her bedroom; there on her desk lay a sheet of crisp clean paper. She walked up to her window and opened it, letting the cool night's air surround her as she sat at her desk with the pen and paper, writing down her thought's, her feelings, her final farewell to this cruel world. 'Why? Why does it have to be this way? Why couldn't he love me? Kami, do you really hate me that much? Why?'

Kagome progressed into the steam filled bathroom, shutting of the hot running water; she stared at the crisp clean water that would soon be stained with her heartache, and her blood. Tears falling down her face as she raised the cool steel blade to her wrist, slowly letting it slide down her arms. Her eyes squinted shut, as she bit her cheek to prevent herself from screaming out. The feel of the cool blade and her warm blood trickling down her arms slowly erasing the agony that had built up inside her heart. It had become addictive; she ran the knife over her ivory skin again and again, reveling in the feeling that her pain was slowly drifting away. She dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body, as she stepped into the water filled tub, slowly sinking into its depths. The once clear water turning pink, and then darker as her blood began to mix with it, her vision becoming blurry from the loss of blood, as she sank farther until she was completely covered head to toe. The last remaining remnant of her precious air, leaving in the tiny bubbles the flowed to the top. Her eyes closing as she embraced her death, praying that Inu Yasha was happy and well. Even in death all she cared was for him, nothing mattered but his welfare and nothing else would as she sank into her everlasting sleep to awake no more.

* * *

Sango's eyes rolled over the hut, all was quiet for Inu Yasha and Kagome had been missing for two days. None of them knew where they had gone, and they all grew steadily worried as the sun now dipped below the horizon.

"Sango, do you think Kagome and Inu Yasha went to her time?" Shippo asked, his innocent emerald green eyes portraying his worry.

"I don't know Shippo, I don't know." She replied, trying to hide the sickening feeling within her stomach.

"I can't find Inu Yasha anywhere, he is no where to be found." Miroku stated as he walked into Kaede's hut.

"Where could they be? I am worried Miroku, what if something happened to them?" Sango exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I highly doubt Inu Yasha would let something happen, we just need to believe they will be here soon. We are all worried Sango, but all we can do is wait." Miroku replied as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Arigato, Miroku. I love you." Sango said as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ashiteru, Sango. With all my heart."

Shippo watched as the houshi and the youkai taijiya, both fell asleep on the mat, his innocent heart oblivious to the cruel world around him. He slowly crawled on to the mat with Kirara, and fell asleep, into his peaceful dreams filled of his parents and Kagome.

Kaede still sat awake in the night, her encounter with Kikyou the other night had vouched for the absence of the temperamental hanyou, and the equally stubborn miko from the future. Her heart weighed heavy between the loyalty to her older sister and the loyalty to Kagome. She truly felt sorry for the poor hanyou, he loved both and he had to be the one to choose which girl he would rather be with. 'I hope ye have made the right choice, Inu Yasha. Or there could be dire consequences for your actions.' The old priestess thought as she entered into her own blissful sleep. All unaware of the cry for help from the miko Kagome, as she ended her life.

* * *

InuYasha hid him self amongst the brush as he tried to conceal himself from Kikyou's view. Her Shinidamachu, flying about as they continued to lure him out of his retreat, until finally they succeeded and he stepped into view. Two days had already passed since he had last seen her, her cool brown eyes locking in a gaze with his golden ones, a pang of guilt running through her as she stared at his vulnerable form.

"InuYasha..." She called and he walked forward.

"Kikyou..." Came his broken voice as he stared at the form of his first love.

Her eyes softened as she gazed at the body of her beloved Inu Yasha, he looked so scared, so angry, and so tormented. He did not deserve to suffer with her in misery, she wanted him to be happy, the way he was whenever he was glancing at her reincarnation. She had seen the love that transpired between the two, it was greater than the love she and Inu Yasha had once shared. Their love could never amount or become as great as the love between Inu Yasha and Kagome. She finally forgave him for everything, and he forgave her for everything as well, it was time for them to part, she in death and he in life. They were not meant to be, it was clear all along, but she had refused to see it, still holding on to the boy who knew nothing about love, but claimed to love her. It was time to let this love go, to return to dust and let him live on being happy, even without her. If you love them, then let them go.

"InuYasha, I have come to say goodbye." She replied as her eyes beheld her wish for him.

"But, Kikyou...I thought that..." He began, but was silenced by her finger lightly placed on his lips.

"It is time that I leave this world, for I am not alive. InuYasha, you deserve not to die and suffer this misery with me. I want you to live and be happy, that is all that I wish. InuYasha, I love you, but it is not as great as the love Kagome holds for you. I was not able to see past my selfishness in wanting to use to the Shikon Jewel to wish you to become human. Riding me of my responsibility and you of your demon blood, I see clearly now that we are not meant to be, and we never have been. We are meant for only one person in the world, and if we do not find that person, we will never have true happiness. Only a few people ever find the one that they are truly made for, and when you do, you cannot let them slip away." Kikyou explained.

"Kikyou, does that mean that..." Inu Yasha asked unable to complete his question.

"Yes, InuYasha...Go to her, live and be happy. She loves you more than I ever could, love her and cherish her. I am finally at peace, do not worry over me for I am already dead. Sayonara, Inu Yasha." She replied as she released the last portion of Kagome's soul. Her clay body falling to the ground then blowing away with the wind. The soul shining bright, then vanishing into the cool thin air.

"Arigato...sayonara, Kikyou." He replied solemnly his eyes showing confusion as the soul disappeared. The kotodama no nenju suddenly began to glow and pulsate as he stood there, then finally burst off his neck with a great force onto the ground.

"What is going on? Why'd did the subjugation necklace break! My connection to Kagome…is severed?" He questioned, and took off for the Bone Eater's well.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could and leapt into the well that would take him to his love. Fear began to course through his veins and he prayed that he would make it in time, Kagome's last words haunting him.

"_I can't help it, you made me this way...but aishiteru, InuYasha."_

The familiar blue aura, surrounding him as he came one step closer to his beloved Kagome. The scent of her tears and blood invaded his nose as he exited the well house at her Shrine. He frantically leapt up to her bedroom window that was opened when he saw sitting on the desk was a piece of paper with writing on it. A few months ago Kagome had taught him to read, now he picked up the note and his heart broke as he saw the words inscribed on the simple white paper:

_**Here I lie at your feet**_

_**Broken into millions of pieces**_

_**Is this what you wanted?**_

_**Is this what you needed?**_

_**To see me lying here**_

_**Broken and unable to move**_

_**I trusted you**_

_**I loved you**_

_**Now you've broken my trust**_

_**And you've broken my heart**_

_**But most of all**_

_**You've shattered my soul**_

_**I am no longer the girl you once knew**_

_**I am but broken glass**_

_**So many shards, no one can fix me**_

_**That day you looked me in the eyes**_

_**You told me you loved me**_

_**But you lied; you loved her**_

_**Now you look me in the eyes**_

_**You tell me not to be this way**_

_**I can't help it**_

_**You made me this way**_

_**I have become an empty shell**_

_**Uncaring and unfeeling**_

_**I am neither dead nor alive**_

_**I have become like her**_

_**But now my battered soul is at rest**_

_**For I am no longer here**_

_**I have flown off in the sky**_

_**Where your touch can no longer reach**_

_**I have finally been set free.**_

Tears fell down his face as he read her last words, her heartache, her sorrow, and her anguish written down on that simple clean white sheet of paper. He quickly rushed to where her scent was the strongest; he burst open the bathroom door to see Kagome, his beloved Kagome unmoving in the red colored water. He quickly picked her out of the water ignoring her bare state of dress, her slender ivory arms and legs displaying the cuts she had made. 'No...This can't be happening. Kagome, you can't leave me, no I need you...' he cried out in his mind as he leaned forward to check if she was breathing. Nothing was all he heard, she was dead and it was his entire fault, he was responsible for another woman's death. His voice carried throughout the dark night, as his anguished shout was heard by all, "NOOOOO! KAGOME!"

Through his tears he held her close to him and he ran, back to his world, his home, with her still in his arms. He ran to where he had first met her, where they came together. He gently laid her still form on the grass before the Goshinboku, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes as he covered her tattered body in his hoari.

"DAMN IT! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! I WAS! WHAT CRUEL TRICK IS THIS YOUR PLAYING, KAMI! DO YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME SUFFER!" He yelled out, slamming his fist repeatedly in the dirt. His emotionally filled eyes shaded from the glance of others as hot tears of anger seeped out.

InuYasha hurriedly dug around in his inner kimono top, and pulled out the glowing Shikon No Tama. "Mostly everything in my life that has gone wrong, is because of YOU! You bring pain and suffering onto others, and there is no such thing as a pure wish! All wishes that come to my head are considered to be dark and selfish, DAMN YOU!" He yelled out as he crushed the jewel in his fist.

"_I can't help it, you made me this way...but aishiteru, InuYasha."_

"It is not the jewels fault…It's your fault that she died. That event had nothing to do with the jewel…You were the one that choose the path that lead to her premature demise. You were the one that couldn't save her, so don't blame anything but yourself." A cold voice responded.

"What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru? Come to mock me like the entire world has!" InuYasha growled out as his gaze locked with his half-brother's glare.

"No. I've come simply because now that the woman has died, you are unfit to wield the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru coolly replied, unsheathing Tokijin.

"Well that's too bad Sesshomaru. I ain't going to give up this sword to the likes of you, even if she's dead. The only way you'll gain possession of it is over my dead body." InuYasha growled out as he furiously charged his brother.

"If I must, then I must. Hanyou blood does not deserve to survive in this world." He replied, as he blocked the Tetsusaiga calmly.

InuYasha continued to snarl out in rage as all his bitter, sorrowful, and painful feelings began to flood his mind. Completely obliterating his reasoning as he mindlessly charge his brother. Continuously their swords clashed and locked together, neither one willing to give up the fight.

* * *

Sango abruptly sat up from her resting-place in a cold sweat while panting heavily. "Oh God, no!" She harshly whispered.

"Sango, what's wrong? What is it?" Miroku asked, now awakened.

She slowly turned to face him, their eyes locking together. "It's InuYasha, I can feel his increased demonic aura. He is turning into a mindless killing machine."

"We must hurry and put an end to this. What if Kagome is involved?" He thought in horror, then hurriedly got up and grabbed his staff.

Sango followed suit and grabbed her Hiraikotsu; "We have to go now." She cried out as they both headed for the door.

"Sango, Miroku? What…is going on…? Where are you going?" Asked a sleepy Shippo, as their voices woke him up from his dreams.

"Nothing, just stay here and out of sight." They replied, then disappeared into the night air.

"Do you think we'll be too late?" Sango asked, frightened by the thought.

"No, we cannot be. He's up ahead." Miroku curtly responded as they ran briskly through the forest to the Goshinboku.

The scene they came upon was horrifying, Kagome lay still among the soft grass around the tree, her body bloodied and cut.

"No….Kagome…"

The Tetsusaiga stuck in the ground before them, as InuYasha was blindly charging Sesshomaru. His pupils had already dilated and became turquoise, as the rest of his eyes bled red. Elongated claws fiercely swiping at the air as his brother dodged every thoughtless attack.

"INUYASHA!" Sango cried out as she saw his state.

The said hanyou whipping his head around stare at the creature that called out his name, causing Sesshomaru to strike him with Tokijin. The force of the blow sending him into the dirt in front of them. With blood dripping from his cuts, he slowly regained his strength enough to stand. InuYasha growled viciously as he turned his claws toward Sango. A smirk carving a place on his dark and bloodied face, while the scent of her fear intensified.

She watched in horror as he raised his claws at her, the realization as painful as it was, told her that it wasn't him. Sango closed her eyes tightly, preparing to feel the blow, but all she heard was the sound of ripping flesh not that of her own. Her eyes quickly snapping open to see Miroku standing in front of her, taking the fatal blow and falling to the ground bleeding profusely.

"MIROKU! WHY!" She cried in agony as her love fell to the ground, blood oozing from his wounds.

"As long as…you are all right…nothin..g else matte..rs. Ai…shiteru, Sango…" He rasped out, then slowly closed his eyes.

"No…Miroku! No…Not again…" She cried in despair as she held his body closer.

And dark chuckle broke her thoughts and she stared up to see InuYasha hovering over her with his claws ready to kill, dripping with Miroku's blood.

"Why? Why, InuYasha?" She asked.

'Kill her….She is responsible for our Kagome's death, both of them had made her doubt you…it is entirely their fault…kill her.' His youkai rang out, manipulating him.

His twisted and darkened voice answered. "You…both made her doubt me, you both killed her…told her things that would make it seem difficult for me to ever love her. As such she took her life."

"No, we did nothing…InuYasha snap out of it, this is not the way Kagome would want you to be…" She cried as his claws wrapped around her slender neck.

"Don't throw her name back at my face, wench! You know nothing of which you speak." He growled, his claws penetrating her tender flesh, laughing as the blood seeped out around his fingers.

"….Inu…Yash..a…"

InuYasha laughed darkly as he callously tossed her still body next to Miroku, each lay in a puddle of their own blood, and then he turned to face his almost forgotten opponent. Claws extended, he once again wildly charged and swiped at his half-brother.

"How despicable InuYasha, killing your own friends. You must control your emotions, not let your emotions control you." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he struck him again with Tokijin, sending him into the Goshinboku.

"What would you know about that? Just shut up and die!" InuYasha yelled out as he ran as fast as he could towards him, his blood continuously exuding out with each step.

"I'll say it again. A half-breed has no place in this world, nor does an insane youkai." He replied, as he hit him in the heart with his sword.

"Ka…go…me…" InuYasha cried out, falling to the ground. His eyes returning to their golden color, and he crawled toward her fallen form. "Ai…shit…teru…"

Sesshomaru walked away never returning a glance on his father's bastard son, as they all lay still upon the earth.

* * *

Shippo sat up, waiting patiently for Miroku and Sango's return. It had been two hours since their departure, as each minute passed he grew steadily worried.

"Shippo, what is it child? Is there anything wrong?" Kaede asked, inspecting the kitsune's face.

"Sango and Miroku, left two hours ago for the Bone Eaters well and they haven't come back yet." His childlike voice dripping with fear and anxiety.

"Hmm, that is odd. I will gather a few of the village men to accompany me to the well." She stated, then walked out of the small hut.

'Kagome…Sango…Miroku…InuYasha…' He thought before running out into the forest. His tiny legs carrying him as fast as they could, but halting suddenly. Shippo's emerald eyes scanning over the area, the stench of death strong as he laid eyes on the fallen bodies of his friends. Immense tears cascaded down his face, destroying all hope within him, as his little voice cried out in pain and sadness.

"Shippo, what is the matt…er? Oh, heavens…" Kaede spoke, as her brown eyes laid upon horrific scene, and falling to her knees.

"Priestess Kaede! Are you all right? Is everything…o…kay?" The men bellowed, as they too laid eyes on the sorrowful sight.

Silent tears flowed down their faces, the situation not leaving a dry eye in its wake. What had happened to cause so many deaths? They had not seen a tragedy like this since they heard of death of their beloved priestess Kikyou, and now Lady Sango, Lady Kagome, the houshi Miroku, and hanyou InuYasha, all lay dead upon the forest floor.

Kaede slowly stood up with the help of the men. "We must carry them to the village, to give them a proper burial." She replied, with a distant look in her eyes, and slowly headed towards the village.

* * *

Shippo woke up early the next morning and quietly headed for the containing the bodies of his friends. Tears continued to fall with each step he took. He was all alone in the world, suffering from his greatest fear. All his friends are gone; he and Kirara were the only ones now left. Why had it come to this? Didn't all stories have a happy ending? Every story Kagome read to him had happy endings, so why did her story end so horribly?

Emerald eyes shifted over the hut, each lay still on a mat. Why? Why, was all that he could ask, as he quietly exited the hut, not wanting to be painfully reminded of the emptiness in his heart.

* * *

The entire village gathered around in the center as each body was placed on an altar of wood. InuYasha was dressed in his hoari and hakama pants, with the completed kotodama no nenju hung around his neck. Kagome had on the normal miko garbs, bright red hakama pants and white kimono top, with the Shikon No Tama in her grasp. Sango and Miroku were both clothed in their normal everyday kimono and garbs, their hands forever locked together. 

Continuous amounts of tears flooded down as the old priestess shuffled up to the wooden altar, with a burning torch in her hand. Casting a silent prayer, Kaede carefully leaned down and set the wood ablaze and stepped back.

Shippo watched with a hurtful glare at the cruelty of the world. 'It's not fair! Why did they have to go? I'm all-alone…'

"I will never be able to see the Shikon Jewel purified in my lifetime, what a sad day this is…'Tis a shame that fate had dealt them so cruelly, for it was not their time…" Kaede sighed as small spouts of tears leaked out.

"What will we do now, Kaede? What can we do?" His innocent yet broken voice asked.

"The only thing we can do Shippo…Pray for their shattered souls…"

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Japanese Terms:**

Shinidamachu: Kikyou's soul collectors

Kami: God

Kotodama no nenju: rosary beads

Hanyou: half-demon

Youkai: full demon

Ningen: human

Miko: Priestess or Shrine Maiden

Shikon no Kakera: Jewel shard

Kitsune: fox demon

Ookami: wolf

Youkai taijiya: Demon exterminator

Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang

Houshi: Buddhist monk 

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel

Jii-chan: Gramps (grandpa)

Saimyosho: Naraku's hell wasps

Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Era Japan

Tetsusaiga: Inuyasha's sword, his father's fang

Kusarigama: Kohaku's weapon

Aishiteru: I love you

Arigato: Thank you

Gomen nasai : Forgive me

Sayonara: Goodbye

Tokijin: Sesshomaru's Demon Sword

* * *

_A/N: I hope you all like that, it was inspired by the poem I wrote. And I'm really sorry if I made you cry, trust me, I was crying the entire time writing it. A special thanks to my hard working beta reader, my friend Chelsea, who took the time to fix all my mistakes. And I will continue to work on the next chapter for Forbidden Eternal Love, Beautiful People, and Do You Really Love Me?_

_Sayonara for now,_

_Laura_


End file.
